Max Ride dance!
by Fly On 3536
Summary: Maximum Ride goes to Star Shine studio where stars are made! But when a black haired boy becomes her dance partner.. Who know what will happen! FAX FAX AND MORE FAX! And either Eggy or Niggy...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm new and this is my first story so it's not very good….. Read anyway please!**

"POINT YOUR FEET!" My teacher Mrs. Crystal yells at us. "Guys were performing at 7 lakes high school in a week! We want some new people to audition!" She screams at us. We know this is the hardest dance studio in the state to get into. And we know that everyone's replaceable as Mrs. Crystal has reminded us many times. My name is Maximum Ride. I have been dancing since I was 1 years old. I won my first title when I was 5 years old. Not to brag but I am a really good dancer. At Star Shine studio only the best get in. But the hardest part isn't getting in…. It's staying in.

"Ok. I want to see Dylan and Max run "You're beautiful" from the top!" Mrs. Crystal yells. We get in our first pose as the music starts playing. I start off stage. We quickly run the dance. We end with Dylan leaning off the stage in a tilt and me holding him back in an arabesque. Mrs. Crystal applauds. "Wonderful like always!" She exclaims. Everyone including me rolls our eyes. "Ok. Don't forget about our performance for the first day at 7 lakes!" Mrs. Crystal yells as we head out. Like we could forget. Most people at my school have never seen me dance. They all know where I dance though. "Need a ride home?" Dylan asks me. "Nah, I have to finish learning my solo. Are you nervous we won't be partners after this audition?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "We'll be together" He reassures me as he walks out. My twin brother Iggy walks in with my dinner "Hey I brought you sonic" He says. I thank him and eat it. "So you're performing at school next week?" He asks. "Yeah, Why" I respond. "I don't know. But If anyone say's something bad about your dancing, tell me and I'll beat them up" He says with a smile. "Ig you've barely seen me dance, for all you know I might suck" I say. "Well then I'll find out. I'm gunna watch your lesson" He says. I shrug. "Max you ready?" Mrs. Crystal asks me. I nod. I go in and start going over the dance in my head. We finish the dance. "You excited for the performance?" She asks me. "Yeah" I respond. When I get outside Iggy's gone. I check my phone. "Sorry Max the new neighbors moved in and we are having dinner with them. Mom didn't want both of her kids late. Text me when you're out and I'll come pick you up" It reads. I text him back and ask him to come get me.

He arrives. "So did you see any of my dancing?" I wonder. "A little but from what I can tell you're an amazing dancer. I mean you have to be good enough to get into Star Shine Studio" He says. I shrug. "Will you take me home first to get ready" I ask him. It's only 5:30. I usually have to teach a couple classes after this. But my best friend Nudge covered them for me. "Yeah, mom said I had to anyway" He says pulling into our driveway. I run upstairs and take a super quick shower. Then I pull on red skinny jeans and a Beatles shirt (**Link on profile) **pull on my black high top converse and run downstairs. Iggy is sitting on the couch watching TV. "Ready" I say. We both walk next door. Iggy rings the doorbell. A really hot guy answers the door. Gosh he's hot. "Hey. Who's this?" He asks. "This is my baby sister Max" Iggy says. "Iggy, were twins" I remind him rolling my eyes. "BUT, I'm 2 minutes older therefore making you my baby sister" Iggy says smugly. "Sure whatever floats your boat" I say shrugging. "Fang who's at the door" An adorable little voice calls. A blonde little girl who looks about 5 or 6 runs to the door. "Hi I'm Angel!" She exclaims. Well that's fitting... "I'm Max" I say. My mom comes to the door. "There ya'll are! How was dance Max?" My mom asks as Fang's mom ushers us inside. "Good" I respond. "Did you finish your solo?" She asks me. "Yeah, and we finished my duet for next year" I respond. "Have you gotten your partner yet?" She asks. "She's waiting till after the performance at school to see who auditions but I'm pretty sure it'll be Dylan again" I respond. "I'm Mrs. Black… Where do you dance?" She asks "Star Shine Studio" I respond. Her eyes widen "I love to watch dance. Will you dance for us?" She asks. "I guess" I respond. She takes us all to a room that's empty and manages to hand me some Nike and some socks. This is kinda creepy. But I hand her my iPod and tell her to pick anything on the list solo's Angel look's over her shoulder. "OOOOH Do "If I die young!" She exclaims I nod and get into my first position which is lying down. Well Iggy will finally get to see me dance. And so will Fang. The music starts…

**So what did you think? I'll try and get the next chapter up soon! Review with critiques and stuff! Sorry if there a little OOC! Well that's all for know!**

**Fly On!3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! I'll try and make an extra long chappie! Please enjoy. Oh and by the way most of these places are made up.. Cept Sonic! Thanks for all the Reviews! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Max Ride and her gang. **

FPOV

Do I want to move? No. Do I have a choice in the move? Wait for it. No. My mom just randomly decided to move. Why? I don't know. Were almost to our new house, I hope we live next to some hot chick. In my old house I lived next to some old lady who would always call me a hooligan and whack me with her cane. She died. And I promise I had nothing to do with it. "Guys were here!" My mom exclaims jolting me out of my thoughts. I ninja roll out of the car before it starts. Yeah I'm badass. Don't hate. When we get inside mom announces that the neighbors are coming over for dinner. My little sister and I nod and I head off to explore the house. I find a room that is completely empty with an IPod dock. This must be my dance room. I know what you're thinking. The big badass named Fang dances. Well I do and I think I'm pretty good. Mom is super excited because Star Shine Studio is only a couple minutes away so I can audition. I'm actually pretty excited too. I hear the doorbell ring when I'm about to start dancing. I head back to the living room and there's a lady with kind eye's and a very tall boy. Damn it. I mean if I was gay he would be perfect. But I'm not. (**Can you imagine Fang gay? I just threw up a bit) **"My daughter will be here soon. She's at dance" The lady says. "I'm Dr. Valencia Martinez and this is my son Iggy" She introduces. "I'm Lisa Black and this is my daughter Angel and my son Fang" My mom says. **(I just typed Fag instead of Fang. Hahah) **Someone's phone goes off. Iggy pull's his phone out of his pocket. "Got to go get Max" He says then runs out the door. That was kinda weird but whatever. My mom usher Dr. Martinez into the kitchen. I head up to my room to listen to music. Pretty soon I hear the doorbell ring again I run down to answer it. In front of me I see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. I see there mouth's moving but I have no idea what they're saying. My mom and Dr.M come to the door and they start talking about dance. I don't know how and I don't know why but we end up in my dance room watching Max dance. She starts her dance lying down on the floor. When she starts dancing I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. She was freaking amazing. She moved with such power and grace. Is that possible? To move with power and grace, well she did. When she finishes we all burst into applause.

"Fang dances too" My mom said. "Can we watch?" Dr. M asks. I shake my head. I cannot follow up that performance… "Come on Fang" My mom pushes. I shake my head again. Hell no. "Fine let's eat" My mom says shaking her head. Probably at my "Rudeness" but I stopped caring years ago what my mom thought. My mom and I don't have the best relationship. I don't really care though. Cause I'm Fang. And I don't anyone. Did I convince you? Cause I almost convinced myself..

**So what did ya think? Sorry about the Cliffy's there just fun to do! So R and R! **

**Fly on!3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh heyy(: I just got back from seeing the Hunger Games again! I LOVE THAT BOOK AND MOVIE! The book's WAY better. So are you Team Peeta or Team Gale? Just you ever noticed the couple name for Peeta and Katniss are peeniss… Sorry I have A.D.D Here's the chapter… **

MPOV

After we eat dinner we head home. Tomorrow is our last practice before we perform at the school) I'm not nervous. I know how to perform. I glance at the clock. 8:30. I decide to take a break from dance and listen to some music. I plug my IPod into the dock and start blasting my music. First thing that comes on is "I write Sin's Not Tragedies" This kinda makes me think about dance cause I know for a fact they my partner and Nudge and her partner are going to be doing a circus type dance to this song. So I skip it. I groan when Paradise by Coldplay comes on, because were doing a group dance to this. I grab my IPod and shuffle through the music. Every single freaking song on here somehow reminds me of dance. I pull out my phone and text one of my best friends Sam "Hey" He responds with "Hey, Wanna come over?" He lives right across the street so I agree and run to his house. His dog greets me by attacking me. "CHILL!" His mom yells at his dog as Sam comes running down the stairs. He flips his chestnut hair out of his eye's and drags me up to his room. "Sooo. Whats up?" He asks me.

"Nothing really I met the new neighbors today" I respond.

"Are they nice?" He asks

"Seems like it" I respond. He nods. Sometimes we do this. Just sit here and not talk. (**Sorry for Mam but. I have too ) **He starts to lean into me. What is he doing? Holy crap, is he gunna kiss me? My thoughts are interrupted by a pair of lips crashing into mine. I'm so startled I fall of the bed. "Max? Are you ok?" He exclaims. "Um. I have to go" I stutter and I turn out of the room and sprint out of his house. When I'm running I run right into Fang. Great, I fall onto the ground. "Shit. Shit. Shit" I hiss staring at my ankle that's completely twisted the wrong way. Sam comes running out. "Max!" He yells. "Sam. My freaking Ankle looks broken and I have a dance performance. You better know a good way to fix a flipping ankle in a day" I say. He goes deadly quiet. Fang leans down to my ankle and talks to me soothingly. He carefully snaps my ankle in place. I'm not even expecting it. "It may hurt for a few day's but you'll probably be able to dance" He says quietly. "Thanks" I say. Sam clears his throat loudly. "Max do you want to go back inside?" He asks. "Um, I should probably be heading home" I say. "I'll help you" Sam offers. "Oh ok" I say… Jeezum, take a freaking hint much? He put's one arm around and me and helps me home. Suddenly I wonder where Fang is. I turn around but he has disappeared into the night…

**I honestly think that was the worst chapter. But whatever.. I really need to get something up so here it is… **

**Fly on!3**


End file.
